narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blackemo1
Welcom to Blackemo1 talk page! Sharingan Hi, can use the Sharingan image you have uploaded? Please, I need it to the Sharingan article. Please answer me as quick as possible. To become an admin # Activity. I would be hypocritical to say this, but you should be active on a daily basis. # Be unbiased in speaking with others. It may be hard to do at times, but it is for the fun here on NFW. # Have an understanding of adminship. ::--Dubtiger 23:28, 13 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Positions I believe there is the Moderator and Global Mod position in between. RE Again Sorry about the late reply. Yes, you may become an admin. Now to find that thingy... --Dubtiger 20:58, 24 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Thanks No problem. Now I got to go and find that thingy to adjust your rank... --Dubtiger 02:09, 26 April 2008 (UTC) EDIT: Ok, I have set the rights. Use your new powers without the taint of corruption, I command thee! :) --Dubtiger 02:05, 27 April 2008 (UTC) help can you help mea, b the way I'm Kageno RE: help to discribe akanogan Another Help First off, nice chibis. Very stylin. Second, I am kind of a noob. I need help getting my Character on the page. Second help, I don't know if you saw, but I have two new jutsus that need to be addressed. If you can help me, that would be great. Otherwise, I will burn the chakra threads of every ninja here. JK. Thank you. 00:30, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Who are you exactly and what article did you make? Blackemo1 11:57, 8 May 2008 (UTC) The Last Akatsuki Here are my positive comments and suggestions on what you should do later on. :First of all, the storyline is very excellent and the facts and revealance of Tsunade to Rokudou Sennin is excellent and extremely believable. The way you have stated it, it sounds like it is written by Masashi, the flow, the theory itself. It is very possible for me to imagine and picture the story in mind. The way you have organized your parts and the excitment all comes ogether! I will honestlly have to aggree with comments on Talk:The Last Akatsuki. The popularity and all, I think you should set up a poll for this article! :However, there are some things you should add on. First of all, I am quite afraid of Naruto actually finding out about MinaKushi (the couple) as this is something that should be avoided as of chapter 367. It is however acceptable if this is a lot, lot LOT later on (I mean like after Shippuuden Movie 4th) in the manga though. --Kakashi Namikaze 21:56, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I agree to everything that Kakashi Namikaze has said and I have one thing to say my own universe will interact with yours with one battle Hiei Kurama vs. Zukia Tojiro. Please tell me what u think. Pimp Out!!!!! OMG Wow!!! I have been reading some of your fanons lately and I just have to say they are great. I like The Last Akatsuki story the most, though the Snake Prince thing wasn't as good but thats ok. Anyway I got to wonder like that other guy why do you like Orochimaru so much? Sure he is powerful but he is still a Sasuke crazy petifile! Your jutsus are cool too, but I don't get that Chouji thing (guess your brain wasn't realling pumping that day). I bet you cant guess my gender, and if you can do you want to go on a date with me cus I'm guessing you are a guy. I look forward to more stuff from you ok. P.S- Tell your buddy Namikaze or whatever his name is that Kakashi is awesome!!!! :Lol...thats "Kakashi Namikaze". And yes... Kakashi is awesome!!! --Kakashi Namikaze 21:22, 13 May 2008 (UTC) The Reign of the Snake Prince Again, here are my comments and suggestions. :This article gave a satisfactory (That is about 4 or 3.5 out of 5) understanding of the life of Hebima and made it seem that he did live quite a short life. Excellent. The prologue of the death of Orochimaru influencing the birth of the Hebi clan is excellent and the sad way it closes, with the death of him gives a BME (Begining, Middle, End) flow. The story itself also gave excellent thoughts of fanon and almost made it seem true. :After all, we learn new things from corrections so I'll tell them now... I would like like to tell that this article could use some more excitement and interest and through honesty, The Last Akatsuki may be a better article because of its excitement, suspense, "cliff hanger" and everything. Not that it is seriously lacking things but can use some more exciting facts along with the old ones. I just corrected a few spelling mistakes so check out the revision: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Reign_of_the_Snake_Prince&diff=4373&oldid=4193. Even minor things stand out. Thank you. --Kakashi Namikaze 21:35, 13 May 2008 (UTC) You should write for Naruto! You should write for Naruto! Any sugestions? Hi Blackemo1! I'm kinda stuck in my writing. I've been writing a lot of articles lately, and have gone empty of ideas. Could you sugest a name of a character, or a village or something like that. I know that I have been making a lot of links during my fanon writing, so I'm maby gonna write them, if I can come up with something for them. Kogone 21:49, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Man! OK! Sorry about that Earth Style: Rock Army Jutsu, but I've never seen your article! Just so you know, I took it from the fourth naruto movie. By the way, can you tell me about some of the pages where I've been spelling wrong? Jutsu Entry Submissions Place the links to the jutsus you are going to enter in the Best Jutsu contest here. Please put your signature underneath as well otherwise I won't know who did it. *Shadow Release: Shadow Darkness Technique. Written by Kakashi Namikaze on 20:13 May 20 2008 (UTC). *Fire Release: Fire Lion Technique. Written by Kogone Uchiha 08:26, 21 May 2008 (UTC) *Chakra Clone Reposition. Written by Kakashi Namikaze on 19:38, May 21 2008 (UTC). *Water Release: Fish Army Man Technique. Written by Kogone Uchiha 08:10, May 23 2008 (UTC) *Twice Being Illusion. Written by Kogone Uchiha 23:02, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Blackemo? Ummm... I have to say that you have some pretty nice articles like that Namikaze guy said. Anyway, this is one of my first times on the site and I just want to say that it rules! And LORD OROCHIMARU rules! Anyone who disagrees can go suck a **** well you know what I mean. Tell Namikaze hi for me. Question... About the contest, when you mean "jutsu", does that include just Ninjutsu or also Kekkei Genkai? --Kakashi Namikaze 21:03, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Not to be rude! Hi, Blackemo1! I've just checked my talk page, and noticed that you once thanked Kageno as me! And you called Kageno for Kogone on his talk page. I now that, because I know him. Please check it next time. By the way, wo won the fanon jutsu contest? Kogone 14:15, 24 May 2008 (UTC) To make a category In order to create a category for anything, you need to use the code Category:Name on every article. It gets tedious when there are more pages to use it on, so it is highly advised to start categorizing early. By the way, how's the job going? --Dubtiger 03:25, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Today's News Archive? Blackemo1, at one point, Today's News will get overflown with daily news. I think it will be nice to do the following... * avoid creating sections/news announcements if there is no news for that certain day. * make archives for every 20-30 announcements. All upto you. --Kakashi Namikaze Talk, 20:18, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Second Jutsu Contest Put your jutsu submissions here * Lightning Style: Thunder Showdown Technique - Kogone 18:41, 2 June 2008 (UTC) * Fire Release: Fire Line Attack Technique - Kogone 18:47, 2 June 2008 (UTC) * Light Clone Technique --''Kakashi Namikaze'' Talk, 21:44, 3 June 2008 (UTC) * Dragon Release: Great Fire Dragon Formation Technique - Kageno Talk, 17:50, 9 June 2008 (UTC) * Minato Rasengan Resurrection Technique --Kakashi Namikaze Talk | 20:00, 10 June 2008 (UTC) * Ninja Art: Kunai Shot Snake -- User:Mewshuji * Shadow Release:Complete Twilight - Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 12:18, 13 June 2008 (UTC) * Ultra Sword Technique - Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 12:19, 13 June 2008 (UTC) *8 Trigrams Arrow - Mewshuji 23:38, 14 June 2008 (UTC) * Illutionary Art: Wind Cut Death - Kogone Uchiha Talk, 17:50, 15 June 2008 (UTC) * Earth Transformation Technique - Kogone Uchiha Talk, 20:18, 18 June 2008 (UTC) * Light Invisible Technique - Kogone Uchiha Talk, 16:12, 19 June 2008 (UTC) *E. Skin - Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 21:13, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *Koudo Teishugan - Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 21:13, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *Earth Style: Daimond Dragon jutsu - Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 21:13, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *Water Style:Water Bomb Jutsu - Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 21:14, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *Ninja Art:Alchemy Jutsu - Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 21:13, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *Shadow Release: Shadow Darkness Technique --Kakashi Namikaze (talk | ) 16:45, 22 June 2008 (UTC) *Fire Release: Double Great Fireball Technique --Kakashi Namikaze (talk | ) 17:00, 22 June 2008 (UTC) *Wind Style:Cyclone Banishment - Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 18:33, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Story Contest Put your story submissions here * Invation of the Forest Country - Kogone 18:29, 2 June 2008 (UTC) * Attack of Heaven - Kogone 20:23, 2 June 2008 (UTC) * News Clipping: Mouse Trap's Avenging --''Kakashi Namikaze'' Talk, 21:02, 3 June 2008 (UTC) *Team Anko's First Official B-Rank Mission: Subdue the Snake! --- Mewshuji 17:13, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Admin? Hi Blackemo1. Could I possibly become an admin? I'm mostly on every day, and every moment I that's avaible. Please answer me ASAP. Kogone 19:00, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I can handle several things in Naruto Fanon Wiki and will try my best. I am on at least 5 and a half days a week if I am given permission just tell me. I guess that is not enough proof for permission ofr Sysop. I have also been RC patroling recently and this wiki hasn't been getting lots of vandals lately. (am not saying you are supposed to!!!!). It would be my honor. --''Kakashi Namikaze'' Talk, 20:05, 2 June 2008 (UTC) If you don't mind, I have added an extra point in Today's News. --''Kakashi Namikaze'' Talk, 19:26, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Spelling Hi. Could you please tell me about where I've been repiting on spelling wrong? You see, I'm not that used to write in english. Kogone 17:44, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Language I usually write in a more like germany-like language. So, could you please right up in some of my spellings errors? Kogone 17:55, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry I don't think it was anyone on this site. Just some jerk who thinks he's some great writer. And sorry for messsing with the main page. If you'd like you can go back and see what he wrote. Joseph15 ? Better now? I erased all of the information of Otomonaro and replaced it with some new. If it still sucks, please tell me it and tell me something you want it to be. Kogone Uchiha 15:37, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Adding new staff members To do that, you need to go to special:makesysop and add the names there. --Dubtiger 23:04, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, I've been considering him in a story, but I haven't made up any name for the story. Got any idea's? Right now, I' mostly thinking of Kogone Uchiha's world traveling story, but seens it's not gonna be here before a long time, could I write it. Please help me come up with a story name. Kogone Uchiha 12:50, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Infobox How do you make an infobox,like the thing on Kasei's userpage.Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 15:03, 10 June 2008 (UTC) umm... you know how you said that my articles sound bleachish? well, the first image on your page "the last akatsuki" is a modified image of Gin Ichimaru from Bleach.=[ Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 19:15, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Error Give me a moment. --Dubtiger 19:02, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Done! Today's News is moved to Today's News/Archive 1 but all redirecting was cancelled (which is a good thing other wise, the new version of Today's News would always redirect to the archive, and the archiving would have been pointless). --Kakashi Namikaze Talk | 09:40, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Admin Do you think it possible for me to become an admin.Could tell me how to become one?Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 11:51, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Hiya I guess I never showed you the wiki I was working on. It's for a different genre of fanon, but hey, here is the http://editthis.info/hyrule/Main_Page HA2 Wiki!. Be warned, though. After major edits are made to pages there, it kinda closes down for a few hours. Dunno why. --Kasei 02:15, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Your an Admin Thanks so much to you and Dubtiger!!! Tell thanks to him. --Kakashi Sanbunshin Namikaze talk | 22:54, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Regarding NUN3 Aw, it's nothing much... ONLY THE BEST ANIME-BASED VIDEO GAME EVER!!! Seriously, the gameplay's great, it has two story modes, over 40 characters (over 50 counting transformations), and unlike the other two console Ultimate Ninjas... it's not just a fight to see who can get out their ultimate jutsu first, it actualy plays well... Oh, and, maybe I'm being a bit biased since this is the only Naruto game in which Hanabi is playable and the only US-released game in which Anko is playable (-so far; hopefully she'll be in Clash of Ninja Revolution 2)... but seriously, a lot of people DO like this game... including me.Mewshuji 12:08, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Village category Can you make the village category for fanon villages too,and tell people to put that category thing on their village articles?Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 01:25, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Refer to Category:Custom Villages but a better way of categorizing our villages is at List of Fanon Villages. --Kakashi Sanbunshin Namikaze talk | 20:01, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Borrow? May I borrow a few of your jutsus for my character? 22:53, 19 June 2008 (UTC) NaruDude Help how do I post my new jutsu on the ninjutsu page and to keep other people (except admins) from editing my character page Forum When can Naruto Fanon start forums.Its way easier discussion then talk pages.Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 11:22, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Hi! ^_^ Hi, sorry to disturb you, but could you do me a favour? I can't really japanese, so could you tell me the japanese word for storm? Kogone Uchiha 15:33, 27 June 2008 (UTC)